


Scream Yourself Awake

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happens to time, Bart will remember how things are supposed to be. It's what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream Yourself Awake

Speed isn’t his real superpower.

Okay, so, his name is Kid Flash. At this point, he’s pretty much the heir to the Flash name, by right. He  _has_  superspeed, but that’s not what makes him  _special_.

Bart Allen can remember.

He’s from 1000 years into the future of New Earth. There’s nothing that can happen in the past that he won’t remember. That’s his power, being able to detect when the timeline was futzed with. But this time…something is wrong. The whole universe is wrong. These people he’s surrounding himself with, they’re not his friends. The man in the red suit, that’s not his grandpa, not really.

This universe’s situation is different, too. It’s not like the time Linda disappeared. He can’t just yell and carry on until someone else remembers that there is an amazing woman that’s literally been ripped out of time and space and memory. The rules have changed. Worse, the rules have changed, and he can’t do anything to make them change back.

Bart Allen can remember a different Earth, a better Earth, but he can’t tell anyone. All he can do is scream and scream inside his own head, because there’s nothing else _to_  do.


End file.
